


Never Enough Time

by TLynn



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for and posted at bsg_pornbattle on LiveJournal.</p><p>Prompt: Who wants to live forever?</p></blockquote>





	Never Enough Time

She was lying in his bed when he returned to his quarters, on her side with her back to him. Her hair   
fanned out behind her head, shining bright under the small reading lamp at the head of the bed. He   
smiled, the thrill of her, of them, was still fairly new and it still made his heart flutter. He undressed   
and readied himself for bed quietly before turning the light off and slipping under the covers beside   
her. He and nestled against her carefully, his right arm slipping around her waist in a light embrace,   
and settled in for sleep.

“It’s back,” she said, her voice cutting through the dark and startling him.

“I thought you were asleep,” he said, placing a soft kiss against the back of her head.

She turned in his arms until she faced him, their noses nearly touching. He brushed back the errant   
strands of hair from her face and felt knots form in his stomach as soon as he saw the look in her eyes.

“What’s back?” he asked, knowing very well the answer, but needing her to say the words.

“My cancer,” she said.

He reached up and over his head, switching the lamp on again. Silence hung in the air as he held her   
body against him once again, as their eyes locked and spoke of fear, anger, denial, and love. She moved   
first, placing her mouth on his softly at first, then with more urgency, begging for entrance between his   
lips. He parted his mouth, allowing her inside, the sweet taste of her tongue sending jolts of arousal   
straight to his cock.

They stripped each others’ clothes off quickly, tossing them and the bedcovers aside as the heat grew   
between them. He nudged her until she lay on her stomach, shifting himself to sit on his knees, straddling   
the backs of her thighs. She looked back over her shoulder at him, watched his eyes survey the curves and   
valleys of her body before him. His cock stood at attention just above the swell of her ass and she   
instinctively lifted her hips. He rested one gentle hand at the small of her back while the other guided   
himself inside her, wet and ready to receive him. His thrusts were soft and reverent, his lips soft as he   
braced himself just above her to place kisses against the length of her spine.

“Harder,” she said, turning again to catch his eye. “I need more.”

His grip on her waist tightened, his fingers digging into her soft flesh, as his movements picked up speed   
and urgency. She braced herself on her elbows as he drove into her over and over, eliciting deep moans   
from her with each forward thrust.

“Oh, Gods,” she cried out suddenly, her body beginning to shake. “Right there...”

Her body throbbed around him with her orgasm, bringing him to the brink. Her body was limp as he pulled   
it towards him, as he pushed inside of her once, twice, three more times, and as she squeezed her inner   
muscles around him, he finally found his release.

Her head was turned to the wall again as he fell on his back next to her again, both of their bodies slick with   
sweat. His heart was still pounding in his chest as he reached a hand to her shoulder.

“Laura...”

She turned then, her eyes glistening with tears. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her body   
around his, holding on tight.

“How long?” he asked.

“Hard to say,” she said. “But not long. Even with treatment.”

His breath caught in his throat and he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. It’s not enough time, he thought to   
himself. But then again, it never would be.

“Who wants to live forever anyway?” she said, her voice thick.

He felt the heat of his tears as they fell and the moisture of hers as she buried her head in his neck. There   
weren’t any words left to say right then and he listened as she eventually fell asleep. He found comfort in the   
steady, even rhythm of her breathing and warm weight of her body against him, proof undeniable of just how   
alive she was right then and there.

That night, for him, sleep never came.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted at bsg_pornbattle on LiveJournal.
> 
> Prompt: Who wants to live forever?


End file.
